dcfandomcom-20200222-history
He-Man and the Masters of the Universe Vol 2 19
| StoryTitle1 = Stuck in a Moment | Synopsis1 = Twelve years ago, was injured in trying to rescue his son, and required medical attention. The guards carried away from his father, and instructed them not to take him back to . was in open revolt against the king, having murdered the high council, and the city was in flames. Unwilling to believe what he'd heard, Adam scanned around him, and his eyes fell upon the falcon of , and he was filled with hope that things would turn out well. Things had gone so badly since that morning - but that morning was wonderful. He had had his first kiss with , and he wished he could hold onto that moment forever. Teela had not enjoyed the kiss, unfortunately. She had dared him to do it. She had forced her way into the king's guard to protect him - and her reasons for wanting to protect him, though, were perhaps more personal. Not long after the kiss, she was forced to protect him by shoving him out of the way of her father's oncoming vehicle. After checking to see if the prince was alright, Duncan explained that he had been sent to lead a convoy in order to resolve a trade dispute between and the . Along with that convoy will go the . To his father's surprise, Adam approached him for permission to join the convoy to Avion to observe. His father refused him outright on the grounds that he was just a boy, but the Adam's uncle Keldor urged Randor to let him become a man. The king still refused, until his son admitted for the first time to him that he wished to become one of the Masters. Shaken, the king explained that what makes Eternia so special is that it is home to the magic that created the universe. If Eternia were ever destroyed, the fabric of the universe itself would unravel. Their ancestor, had died knowing that Eternia was key to protecting the entire universe. Its magic needed to be guarded at all cost from the wrong hands. Grayskull had been the first master - but not the last. The king warned that Adam could never hope to become a Master if he hadn't yet learned to master himself. Hurt, Adam burst into tears and ran from the throne room. Afterwards, Keldor came to find him and apologized for the fact that his encouragement had led to his being hurt. He had hoped Adam's courage would make Randor see the potential in him - but stubbornness was the king's vice. Adam admitted that he felt invisible to his father, and Keldor assured him that he could empathize. He had been born illegitimately of a mother, who had found and healed when he washed ashore on . They fell in love, and after she bore their son, she asked that he take the baby from Anwat-Gar to Eternos, knowing that she herself would not be welcome. She asked, though, that he return Keldor to her when he came of age. Miro, though, would never let Keldor return to Anwat-Gar. Understanding his uncle's identification with him at last, Adam knew that his uncle would then understand why he had to go with the convoy. Despite having spoken about it before, though, Keldor warned him not to - it would be too dangerous. Defying both mentor and father, Adam stole a , and was on his way through the treacherous no-man's-land of . However, unbeknownst to him, he was being watched by , who had allied himself with Keldor in the plan to betray the king, and take Adam hostage. After learning of his son's reckless departure, Randor decided to go after him by himself. Keldor attempted to get him to stay, but the king refused, putting his brother in charge of the high council for then night. In the king's absence, Keldor held a toast with poisoned wine, and saw that the council was all dead with the help of . As Adam was attacked by , the king's swooped down to save him, but was damaged, and Randor was pinned under the debris. Adam tried with all his might to pull it off of him, but the king warned him away, as Beast Man closed in on them. Adam's will was so great, as he tried to move the debris, that he accessed the , drawing the attention of the and . The Power of Eternity slowed time around Adam, and as a result of his efforts, a medic who would have arrived too late would now arrive in time to heal the king - if Adam could free his father. This worried Zodac, who suggested that they kill Adam. The Sorceress disagreed, explaining that Adam's humanity was his strength. His love for his father was the source of his power. He could have been king if he'd have let his father die, but Adam would never do that. Keldor would not have done the same. The Sorceress declared that she believed Adam was the one foretold by prophecy, heir to the power of Grayskull. Swayed by her arguments, Zodac agreed to intervene in the course of events just this once, guiding one of the king's guards to fend off Beast Man. In the meantime, the Sorceress approached Adam and promised him silently that she would one day give him the key ro unlock his greatest power. For the time being, though, she would grant him just enough to save his father, sealing the gift with a kiss on his cheek. As he lifted the debris from his father's chest, Adam shouted, "I have the power!" | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * {HM|King Grayskull}} * * Lt. Daegar * ** ** * * * Locations: * ** ** ** Items: * Vehicles: * * | Notes = | Trivia = * The plot by Skeletor to create a conflict between the Avions and the Adreenids is similar to that of the 2002 Masters of the Universe TV Series' episode . | Recommended = | Links = }}